


【GGSS】遥望回忆

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Salazar, M/M, top godric
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: 萨拉查转世，其他三位穿越时空子世代时间线





	1. Chapter 1

　　湿冷阴暗的密室里，老旧的分院帽盖住了男孩的大半张脸，他匍匐在地上，狼狈地想要离那条巨大的蛇怪远一点。福克斯唱着古怪的歌谣，扇着翅膀将蛇怪的头啄得黑血淋漓。

　　救命！哈利翻滚着躲避着蛇怪因疼痛乱甩的尾巴，内心呐喊道：伟大的梅林，伟大的邓布利多。谁都好，救救我吧！

　　回答他的是头顶传来的剧烈疼痛——有什么东西砸到了他头上，疼痛让他感到一阵晕眩，眼前发黑。他离远了些，才把帽子摘下来，砸到他的东西顺势从帽子里掉了出来。那是一把银色的剑，剑柄上的红宝石就像福克斯的羽毛一样漂亮。不知道是不是因为心里作用，哈利觉得似乎有一阵暖流从剑传到手上，使他僵硬的身体停止了颤抖。虽说他作为一个正在跟魔法生物打斗的巫师，拿着一把剑，经典的麻瓜武器，但作为分院帽带来的、他目前唯一的武器，不得不说它给了他极大的安全感。

　　来吧！他站起身，盯着蛇怪，感谢福克斯，他现在不用担心与它对视了。他在心里喊道：今天不是你杀死我，就是我杀死你！

　　然而命运总是不会让事情像人们想象的那样发展。密室的一个不起眼的角落突然发出了一道刺眼的光芒，哈利下意识地遮住眼睛，耳边响起汤姆和蛇怪的尖叫。

　　好极了，他想，现在我们都是瞎子了。

　　当光芒弱下去的时候，哈利率先睁开眼，看见蛇怪摇头晃脑地呻|吟着。感谢梅林，那道光对它的伤害并没有因为它变瞎而消失。他想着，抓紧了手中的剑，发挥了他作为格兰芬多找球手的敏捷，趁着蛇怪还没反应过来的时候冲上去，一剑狠狠刺进了它的七寸。蛇怪再次发出惨叫，疯狂地甩头。我爱魁地奇。已经不再是饿肚子的瘦弱小男孩的哈利嘟囔了一句，双腿紧紧夹住蛇怪的身躯，用力将剑插得更深。汤姆怒吼着用魔杖指着他，然而蛇怪脑袋的甩动反而成了哈利的挡箭牌，他的魔咒没有一个打中哈利，而蛇怪徒劳地挣扎了几下之后，哈利抓着剑的手臂都僵硬了才倒在地上不再动弹。他从蛇怪身上爬下来，不敢放松地跑回汤姆和金妮旁边，发现汤姆满脸痛苦，几乎连魔杖都抓不稳了。

　　看来刚才那道光对他也有很严重的影响，哈利想道。这时一道陌生的声音响起：『噢……这儿发生了什么？』哈利和汤姆一起朝着声音传来的地方，也是刚才发出光芒的地方看去，他们看到了两个穿着漂亮长裙的女人和一个身材高挑的男人。刚才说话的是一个有着棕色大波浪卷发的女人，她正一脸担忧地快步走向他们。哈利看着她扶起金妮，皱着眉头拿出魔杖，他还没来得及阻止，就看到魔杖尖端发出了柔和的光芒，金妮惨白的脸色迅速的变为红润。

　　太好了，她是在救金妮。哈利松了口气。

　　“你在干什么？！”汤姆却发出了尖叫，他用魔杖指着那个女人，脸色迅速衰败下来。哈利下意识地挡在她们面前，同一时刻，汤姆的魔杖脱手，落在了另一个女人手上。

　　『魂片。』她冷冷地说道，上前拿起了金妮手中的日记本，并把哈利推到了后面，『你制作魂器的时候有没有考虑过灵魂切片带来的副作用？』

　　好可怕。哈利抖了抖，虽然他听不懂她说的话，但这位女士的语气让他同时想起了麦格教授严肃的脸和斯内普教授扣分的眼神。

　　“把我的日记本放下！”汤姆还在尖叫，他的样子让哈利觉得他很害怕，大概是因为现在轮到他手中没有魔杖了，作为生存依凭的日记本还在敌人手中。

　　『愚蠢！斯莱特林竟然出了你这么个蠢货！』她似乎是被惹怒了，一挥手向汤姆打出一道光，击中了汤姆，他惨叫着缩回了日记本。

　　『别生气，罗妮。缺乏教训的小孩子而已。』扶着金妮的那个女人安抚道，使她看起来不那么生气了，随后她看向哈利，对他笑了笑，她的笑容让他心情变得平静，她告诉他：『这孩子没什么问题了，只需要好好休息。』哈利终于找到机会插嘴，虽然他还是听不懂她们在说什么，但他还是赶紧从她怀里接过金妮，道谢：“非常感谢你们！你们救了我和金妮！”

　　『我觉得这孩子似乎听不懂我们在说什么，』站在后方一直没出声的那个男人突然开口，哈利吓了一跳，这才想起还有一个人，那个和两位女士一起出现，却一直没动静的男人。『我也没有听懂他们说的语言。』

　　『确实。』黑发严肃的女人皱了皱眉，看得哈利又下意识紧张了起来。她摸了摸哈利的头，说了句什么，哈利尴尬极了，只好承认：“抱歉，请问你们可以说英语吗？我只听得懂英语……”

　　『看来我们确实语言不通。』三人有些烦恼，但……『但这还是霍格沃茨不是吗？即使这个世界、即使这个学校都不再是我们熟悉的模样，但它还是我们的霍格沃茨。』

　　『我们或许可以试试文字，如果这孩子说的也是英语，那就是因为时代不同而导致的语言不通。依照已知的文字史，写法的变化往往比读音的变化要小得多。』

　　『好主意，罗妮。』棕色卷发的女人用魔杖对着哈利在空中划了划，哈利惊喜地发现虽然他并没有完全认识，但是这和他熟悉的英文非常相似，连蒙带猜他大概能够明白他们可能表达的意思。可惜的他懂得的魔咒还不太多，只好用手指沾了点水在地上写回答。

　　『我们不会伤害你们，保护霍格沃茨也是我们的责任。』她们写道，『但是因为一些现在还不方便说的原因，请将任何关于我们的事保密。另外，我希望我们能跟着你，如果你同意的话。』

　　“当然。”哈利下意识地点头，也不知道自己为什么会相信这几个突然出现的人，或许是因为他们保护了他和金妮，又或许是因为她轻易地解决了少年时期的伏地魔？那位看上去很严肃的女士连魔杖都没拔！“但是我不知道该怎么和大家解释……”面对哈利的担忧，她不在意地挥了挥手，三个人的身影顿时变成了半透明，却又不像霍格沃茨里到处飘荡的幽灵般惨白。她告诉哈利，现在只有他能够看到他们了。

　　哈利点头，背起金妮，粽发的女士施了漂浮咒让他轻松了不少，黑发女士捡起来旁边假装自己是普通帽子的分院帽，在哈利的要求和一定会交给校长的保证下交给了他日记本，最后她拿过他手里的宝剑，对着同她们一起出现的那个男人喊了一句。那个男人的样貌让哈利想到了洛哈特，金色的卷发和湛蓝的眼睛，但他实在是太沉默了，和那个夸夸其谈的男人一点都不一样。他一直盯着死去的蛇怪，一边不断摩挲着手腕，哈利直觉他不像是在看蛇怪而是在看别的什么。过了很久他才抬头看向他们，露出了自他出现的第一个笑容，接过黑发女人递过来的宝剑，点点头：『走吧！』

　　——

　　深夜的房间里本该非常安静，但今晚却响着带着痛苦的喘息。

　　江瑶打开了床头的台灯，唤着枕边人的名字：“林萨？林萨？”男人紧皱眉头，似乎是做了噩梦，额头都是冷汗。他在江瑶的摇晃下猛地睁开眼睛，呼吸急促，好一会儿才平复下来。他坐起身，向关心自己的妻子摇摇头表示自己没事，却没有再躺下，而是下了床，拒绝了妻子的陪伴，独自来到阳台。

　　浸透冷汗的衣服挡不住夜晚的凉风，林萨扯了扯衣领，没有回房间，像是要让头脑冷静些般地任由身体发着颤。身体被夜风吹得打抖，手腕却在莫名发热。他摩挲着手腕，抬起来就着月光看了看，与平常无异，却像是戴了一圈烧热的铁圈，而他摸不着也脱不掉。

　　就像刚才的梦境一样。

　　他梦见漆黑的城堡被阳光所照耀，阴冷的密林有笑语环绕。像是荒谬的童话，像是美妙的现实。他看不清城堡的模样，感受不到烈日的暖意，分不清笑声的来源。他能够感知到什么，又似乎感知不到什么，再去回想时记忆又更加模糊起来。

　　发丝被汗黏在额角，被汗湿的长发垂在背后，林萨低着头，眼神涣散着。他疲惫极了，却没有一丝睡意。他深陷在看不清的梦里，他仿佛是看不懂剧情的观众，周遭的人在欢笑、在悲伤、在愤怒，而他格格不入。他独自一人，哪怕在人群中，身边也像是有一圈围墙，将他隔离。他不明白自己为何会有这样的想法，但这个想法带来的心寒却是那么真实。他握着自己仍然在发烫的手腕，怎么也无法入睡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　『』是古英语，没有特意去找资料看英文的发展，在此是根据猜想粗略设定写法及语法变化较小、读音变化较大。
> 
> 　　萨拉查转世后设定是商贾世家继承人，现在的豪门都有门当户对的联姻说法，那个时候联姻早婚就更正常了。他不仅有妻子还有儿子。
> 
> 　　大概设定是霍格沃茨初建时四院挺和谐的，萨拉查离开那阵子才导致学院间有间隙，千年间学生教师都换了几任才让四院关系又恢复和谐。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　总觉得比起戈德里克那种“来呀造作呀”的朋友型长辈，女士们应该更倾向“多吃点穿秋裤”的奶奶型（？）。

　　哈利真的非常喜欢霍格沃茨，这所神奇的学校让他认识了很多新朋友。

　　光是第一年里交到的朋友都比他过去的十一年里认识的多。刚入学时他就认识了赫敏和罗恩，哦还有后来老是来找茬的马尔福，哈利想，如果他说话不那么讨厌他还是很乐意和他交朋友的。二年级他又认识了三个新朋友，虽然这三个新朋友十分的神秘。哈利也曾怀疑他们的身份，他们连真名都不愿意说！这哈利有点不安。他知道自己不该这么信任几个很明显秘密很多的陌生人，但哈利还是很喜欢他们——和他们的交谈中他能感觉出他们对霍格沃茨的爱护，这让哈利对他们的好感度飞速上涨。

　　更何况，有了他们的陪伴，几个只有自己能看到的神秘好友同自己一起学习，这让哈利觉得自己的在达力用剩下的小卧室里的暑假也不是这么难熬了。

　　今天是哈利的生日，他吃着赫尔做的蛋糕，在罗文的指导下写着暑假作业。赫尔就是在密室给金妮治疗的温柔大姐姐，她做得一手好菜，最神奇的是她还能在不惊动德思礼家的情况下在厨房给他做很多好吃的东西。托她的福，哈利猜这个假期里他应该能胖几千克。

　　“小孩子还是胖点好。”赫尔揉着他变圆了的脸笑道，他们的英语现在已经能顺利进行日常交流了。

　　哈利有点担心她想把他养成达力那样的大胖子，这就不太好了。而罗文是那位看起来很严肃的女士，她博学多才，喜欢看书，看课本比哈利都入迷。她不仅轻轻松松地就把哈利被锁起来的书给拿回来了，还对他的房间施了个魔法，告诉他他可以随便做什么，德思礼打开门看见的都是他在睡觉。而这些行为竟然都没有惊动魔法监视网。在她的帮助下，哈利很快就完成了那些让他头疼的论文，他从来没觉得作业如此简单过。在密室里和赫尔和罗文一起出现的男人叫格里，他不常和他们一块儿，有时候，罗文和赫尔也会和他一起出门一段时间。但他每次回来都会给哈利和他的朋友们带很多礼物，都是来自不同国家不同地区的特产。

　　他肯定在用魔法周游世界！哈利羡慕地想。三人还帮哈利把他朋友们写的信给拿了回来：罗恩去了埃及，赫敏去了法国，这让哈利更羡慕了。

　　然而哈利秘密的美好假期终止于玛姬姑妈的到来，赫尔他们从楼上赶下来的时候哈利已经把他坏嘴的姑妈吹成了大气球。他愤怒地冲上楼，没有理会他们，迅速地把自己的东西往行李箱里一塞，他看到桌上赫尔给他烤的小饼干，连同盘子一起塞进了行李袋，然后迎着德思礼姨父的怒吼跑出了家门。

　　“哈利！噢！”他的三个好友追了上来，他已经打定主意不回德思礼家，嘟囔道：“我不要再回那个地方去了！”

　　“哈利，嘿，听我说。”格里拍拍他，让他冷静，“你还是个孩子，如果你不回你的姨妈家，那你现在能去哪儿呢？”

　　是啊，他能去哪儿呢？他想起了魔法部的规定，未成年巫师在校外是不能随意用魔法的，在对麻瓜使用更是不能，而他已经把姑妈吹胀了，他会被霍格沃茨开除吗？如果霍格沃茨不要他，那他该去哪儿呢？冷静下来的哈利一想，就开始浑身冒冷汗。

　　“别慌，哈利。别忘了，你可不是一个人。”格里用力拍了他一把，他抬起头，格里给了他一个灿烂的笑容，“我想你现在最好的选择就是去对角巷，至少在那里你不用担心作为一个小孩子单独住旅馆会引起注意。”

　　好主意。哈利眼睛亮了起来。这段路的路灯有些昏暗，他索性拿出魔杖施了个荧光闪烁，反正他已经违反条例了。他低头思考该怎么去对角巷呢？这时候电车已经下班了。就在这时，哈利敏锐地感觉到自己被盯住了。他四处看了看，发现马路对面一只几乎跟黑暗融为一体的大黑狗。

　　那真的是狗吗？他打了个寒颤，那锐利又凶狠的眼神，仿佛是一只狼。

　　“哈利？哈利！”格里抓着他的后领喊他，“你怎么了，怎么突然要过马路？”哈利回神，看向他又转头看刚才那个地方，那只大狗已经不在了。他正准备说什么的时候，突然一辆大巴士冲了过来，停在了他面前。看来他不需要为如何去对角巷而发愁了，三人送哈利上了魔法公车，赫尔和罗文表示会先去旅馆等着他，格里则回德思礼家看看他有没有落下什么。

　　魔法公车上，独自一人的哈利心里再次涌上沮丧的情绪，就在几天前他还幻想着霍格沃茨新的学期，和朋友们一起去霍格莫德的时光，他还不停地想着要用什么理由把自己的新朋友们介绍给他们，而现在一切都毁了。在下车的时候他见到了魔法部长福吉，他慌张极了，手心直冒汗。但是福吉却一点都没有追究他违规使用魔法的事，就好像这个规定不是什么大不了的事似的。这个态度让哈利很疑惑，不过这又有什么关系呢？只要他不会被霍格沃茨开除就行了。

　　哈利在对角巷过了几天轻松自由的生活，因为对角巷人来人往的关系，赫尔和罗文也不需要再用幻身咒隐藏自己，她们的房间就在哈利房间的楼下，哈利下楼的时候经常能看到她们在一楼聊天。而格里在看到哈利安全到达了之后，又离开了，听说他这回会去俄罗斯。因为不知道为什么福吉不让他和陌生人来往，哈利只能在晚上的时候偷偷跟赫尔和罗文倾诉，要是他也能去其他什么国家游玩就好了，毕竟他去的离家最远的地方就是霍格沃茨。

　　再见到罗恩和赫敏的时候，哈利十分开心，而且因为韦斯莱一家来了，福吉对哈利的保护，也许是监视也变得放松许多。这样哈利就能将自己的新朋友介绍给赫敏和罗恩了，这实在是一件非常值得高兴的事，就连被韦斯莱先生告知一个越狱的疯子打算来杀他都不能破坏他的好心情。

　　但不得不说哈利这个假期实在是有些多灾多难，他的好心情都因为在火车上晕倒而消失殆尽了。他的几位隐身的朋友没有和他一起坐火车，而是先到宿舍里等他，当他们知道哈利遇见摄魂怪的时候都表现出了愤怒。

　　“邓布利多竟然让一群小巫师面对这种怪物！连成熟巫师都很难在它们的围攻下全身而退，而你们甚至还没有学怎么对付它。”格里显得十分不高兴，他在知道火车途中出事就赶了回来，“这些东西会夺走人的快乐和希望！”

　　那可真是太恶毒了。哈利想。不过比起这些哈利还是更在意自己的霍格莫德的申请表，“要是你们是我的监护人就好了。”哈利对他们说。

　　“哦，哈利。我们很乐意照顾你，你是个好孩子。”格里用力揉着哈利的脑袋，把他的头发揉的更乱了，“但是我们现在没有很多空余的时间，我们在找一个……朋友，等我们找到了，我想我们可以去申请一下你的监护权。”

　　“确实，作为一个正在长身体的孩子，你吃的太少了。”罗文在旁边上下打量了哈利一番，赞同地点了点头。

　　梅林的大胡子！别再提吃的了！哈利在心里幸福地流泪，他真的不想变成大胖子！其实他说希望他们是他的监护人只是随口一说，谁不想要能和自己像朋友一样相处的监护人呢？但格里的回答让他心里充满期待，还有兴奋——这是他神秘的朋友们第一次跟他说起关于他们的事！这让他觉得他们之间更亲密了。“那你们还要找多久呢？”哈利看着他们，“你们知道他在哪儿了吗？”

　　“是的，是的。”格里显然心情很好。哈利和两位女士一起看着他，他卷起袖子，向他们展示着他手腕上一串漂亮的手链，绿色的碎宝石在月光下闪闪发光，他看着那串手链，宝石的闪光像是掉进了他眼睛里，他说：“我已经感觉到我离他越来越近了。”

　　“我想我就要找到他了。”

　　——

　　江瑶很担心自己的丈夫，最近他做什么都是心不在焉的，就算是在谈生意，都会走神，这在以前从没发生过。她看着坐在床边的林萨，他又在摩挲自己的手腕，这是他最近养成的习惯。她不知道是否发生了什么事，才让他有了一些连他自己都没有发现的微妙变化，但是她有一种奇怪的感觉。

　　他好像随时会离开，去很远很远的地方。

　　“怎么了？”

　　她回神，看着林萨，犹豫了一会儿还是忍不住走近，靠在他怀里。她问道：“你会不会丢下我和孩子？”即便在社交上八面玲珑，在生意上也能手段果决，但在他面前，她愿意做一个小女人，把自己最柔软最不安的一面展现出来。

　　“怎么突然这么想？”林萨疑惑地轻拍她的背安慰道，“结婚前我就说过，我一定会照顾好你，现在也会照顾好我们的孩子。”

　　“……嗯。”她不再说什么，但心里的感觉却越来越强烈。

　　就好像他离开的时刻很快就到了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇因为萨拉查转世设定，所以原创角色会有不少  
> 林萨=萨拉查

　　繁华的上海的夜晚总是不缺艳丽的舞会，林萨脸上带着礼节性的笑容，冷淡又不失礼地应付着前来搭话的人。当或是讥讽或是讨好的客套终于消停，他绕开人群，走到阳台。看着楼房鳞次栉比，他对着尽头隐没在黑暗里的小巷发愣。

　　应该有个小树林的。他的脑子里突然冒出这个想法，怎么突然这么想？因为那是和[——]在[——]之后第一次见面的地方啊。和谁？林萨摇了摇头，自己在想什么奇怪的东西呢，他转身走回舞会，却像是来到了另一个地方。

　　那是一场更加奢靡的舞会，金碧辉煌的大厅，穿着华丽的人们或是翩翩起舞，或是谈笑风生，每个人都在享受着这泛着甜腻香味的气氛。除了自己。他有些焦躁地拨开人群，在看到某个被莺莺燕燕包围着的人的时候，他感到更焦躁了。他近乎粗暴地把这个哪怕是在这个到处都闪着光的地方也能像是发光体一样的家伙从温柔乡里扯出来，拖走了。被这样无礼的对待的人却仿佛很开心的样子，笑容越发的灿烂。

　　更像个太阳了……

　　“林少？林少！”林萨愣了许久才缓过神，他看向不知何时凑过来的好友：“怎么了？”凌河耸了耸肩，说：“大老远看到你就想着过来打个招呼，结果你一直在发呆。”他从侍者手中拿过一杯酒，和林萨碰了一下，“想什么呢？笑得跟个怀春少女似的……好吧别瞪我。”林萨看着他，用眼神表达了这个不恰当比喻的鄙夷之情。“喂喂，好伤人啊这个眼神。”

　　——呜哇萨尔你又用这种眼神看我！好伤人啊呜呜呜呜~

　　——闭嘴，蠢狮子。

　　“？？！”谁？

　　“哎你怎么又开始走神了！”凌河在他眼前摇了摇手唤回他的神志，“第一次看你这幅模样，是不是遇到什么麻烦了？”

　　“……”林萨摇摇头，把空杯随手往旁边一放，“我先走了。”

　　“诶诶？这么早走？……你身体不舒服？家里有事？”

　　“没，就是觉得无聊了。”

　　不对劲，太不对劲了。凌河看着林萨的背影，满脸探究。就算舞会再无聊，作为家主，林萨也不会提早离席，这可是礼节问题！今儿是怎么了？凌河想起刚刚看到林萨时对方脸上那个可以称得上是温柔的笑容，身为竹马的我都没见过这个死人脸笑过！再想到林萨和江瑶虽然是公认的恩爱夫妻但实际上只是家族联姻，按照自己的记忆这人从没表现出对谁的喜欢过。不会吧……难道这个死人脸的红鸾星终于动了？！凌河被自己不靠谱的猜想吓了一大跳，不不不这太可怕了……他摇头，决定把这件事抛到脑后。　

　　　——　　

　　哈利想让韦斯莱家代替自己监护人签字的计划失败了，只好转头努力地说服他的长辈型好友带上他：“罗恩和赫敏要去霍格莫德，你要去找你们的朋友，就剩我一个人孤零零地在这儿！”哈利眨巴着眼偷偷掐了自己一把，让自己看起来更可怜一些，“求你们了，你们和校长说一下，让我和你们一起去吧！我从来没去过国外！”

　　格里像是被晃了一下，看啊，他的双眼，他和他一样有一双碧绿的眼睛，那样温柔又明亮，被月亮照得闪闪发光。“咳……”他清清嗓子，让自己回神，“你也不是一个人啊，赫尔和罗文不是可以陪着你嘛。”

　　“可是我真的很想出去玩啊！好不容易的放假，我真的不想泡在图书馆或者厨房。”他往嘴里灌了一口热可可，再接再厉，“虽然赫尔的饼干真的很好吃。”

　　最终他们还是在哈利的可怜攻势下妥协了。说服校长说难也不难，对于陌生人来说，还有什么能比牢不可破咒更值得信任呢？

　　于是，在所有人都去了霍格莫德的时候，哈利兴高采烈地踏上了他的东方之旅。

　　——

　　林萨最近心不在焉的情况越发严重了，身边的人都明着暗着对他表达了关心和好奇，但他什么也没说。他能说什么呢？他自己也不知道自己是怎么一回事，听江瑶说他晚上总睡不安稳，但他自己反而觉得睡得挺好。除了手腕第一次开始发烫的那个晚上，其他时候他都觉得像是做了一场很长的美梦，然而醒来却记不得梦中经历的一切。他的手腕最近会时不时莫名发热，却不像第一次那样烫得发疼，现在比较像是戴了一圈浸了烫水的绸带。林萨的左手腕上天生有两颗小小的并排的痣，每当手腕的一圈皮肤开始发热的时候，这两颗痣总是像是被针扎一样刺痛，他特地去看过医生，但医生告诉他他的身体并没有什么问题，这让他很是疑惑，也让妻子越发担忧。

　　当然，奇怪的梦境和发热的手腕都不是最困扰他的问题，他最近的最大麻烦是越来越严重的精神恍惚。在家的休息并没有让他的情况改善，无论他在做什么，都有可能陷入一些奇怪的幻觉或是从心底发出一些不明所以的模糊感慨，比如看着蜡烛的时候他会发现自己似乎置身于一个蜡烛浮在空中的大厅，又比如他给池子里的锦鲤喂食时会突然觉得要是池水变成墨一样的黑色会很有意思。而他脑子里出现这些胡思乱想的时候，在外人看来就是他又陷入精神恍惚了。这随时随地恍惚的糟糕的状况让他连出门散步都有可能撞到墙或者人。

　　就像现在。

　　“抱歉先生。”林萨一边摸着撞疼的鼻梁道歉，低着头暗暗想最近自己晃神似乎越来越厉害了。被撞到的人比他高大许多，那人没动，反倒是他后退了两步，立刻被对方扶住了肩膀。他想往旁边打算绕过被自己撞到的人，那人却不放手，抓得他双肩发疼。他皱眉，这才抬头看向抓着自己的人。

　　金色的阳光。

　　蓝色的天空。

　　黑色的湖水。

　　还有城堡。

　　那是哪儿？他瞪大了眼睛，直直地与抓着他的人对视着。那是一张陌生的脸，却又让他觉得无比的熟悉，像是日日夜夜都与他这般接近地相处过。两个人对视着，直到眼睛发酸都舍不得眨一下眼。他似乎是在看着这个人，却又像是看着一片景。

　　时间仿佛停滞了几秒，那个人先有了动作。他抓着林萨的手腕慢慢抬起，与他对视的视线仍然没有移开，微微侧过脸吻住了他腕侧的那两颗小痣。林萨愣愣地移开视线，看向自己的手腕。他的手腕又开始发热，不知是脉搏还是心跳，什么在跳动的声音敲打着他的鼓膜。他似乎陷入了脑袋空白的状态，对于被一个陌生男人亲了，即使只是手腕，竟然一点反感的感觉都没有。他盯着自己被亲吻的手腕，看到没见过的字符在那人的唇下缓缓浮现在皮肤上，以那两颗痣为中心，扩展出一个环。

　　像是什么的烙印。他直觉这样告诉他。当那一圈字符完整地印上他的手腕，那一片皮肤已经有被灼烧的疼痛。痛感使他回神，这才发现他与这个陌生人现在的姿势有多么奇怪，他试图抽回手，却被抓得更紧。而那种灼烧感却很快退去了，字符组成的环也慢慢消去，而本来有两颗痣的块皮肤，多了两个小小的像是刺青般的英文字母。

　　“GG……？”他想问这是什么意思，但还没来得及问出口就被猛地向前一拉，随后就被对方紧紧地抱住了。凝滞的空气似乎重新流动起来，拥着他的手臂用力得像是要把他揉进身体里，比他高大的身躯颤抖着，他听到他在耳边激动的喘息，肩膀的布料传来温热的濡湿感。他脑子里似乎闪过了什么又似乎什么都没想，双手很自然地反抱住他。一手揉着微卷的金发一手轻拍着他的背。一切都没有什么不对。

　　就好像他们曾经无数次这般紧地相拥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　我觉得邓校并没有那么容易说服，但是我觉得以哈利视角来看会很有意思，所以还是想让哈利一起来。（牢不可破誓言真的很万金油）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奶黄包好吃

　　哈利现在很尴尬。他们站在中国上海的某条街上，大街上人来人往的，虽然大部分人都脚步匆匆，但还是不少人，一边走一边回头盯着他们看上几眼。原因无他，就是这个说好要带他来玩的男人和他找了很久的朋友。

　　两个男人抱在一起没什么，朋友嘛。但是！但是！有必要抱那么久吗？！看在梅林的份上！他的腿都站酸了！别问他怎么知道这个男人就是格里要找的人的，虽然他站在后面看不见他们的眼神交汇，但从小在姨妈家过的战战兢兢的他对气氛很是敏感，如果这个男人不是格里要找的好友的话他就把纳威的魔药失败作给喝下去。

　　哈利在格里背后纠结得咬指甲，格里好不容易找到他的好友，他确实不好意思打扰拥抱的两人，但是他也实在不想再这么站着了。快来个人打破这个气氛吧。他在心里哀嚎，让他们换个地方叙叙旧也好啊！然后他尴尬脸红的表情终于被林萨注意到了。林萨愣了愣，赶紧推开了紧抱着自己的人，耳尖因为与一个陌生人如此亲密而泛起了红色。他也有些尴尬地干咳了两声，开口，要说出口的话因为对方典型的欧洲人特征后转成了英文：“不好意思，先生，请问你们是谁？”

　　“戈德里克格兰芬多。”

　　哈利傻了：这个人不认识格里？不，不对，格里刚刚说他是谁？

　　“戈德里克格兰芬多？！？！”

　　本来格里偏高大的身材已经很引人注目，哈利的这一声尖叫立刻引来了更多视线。林萨这才反应过来他们被围观了，常年面对各种人群的他难得脸红，赶紧问俩人：“我觉得我们还是换个地方说话吧。你们想吃点什么吗？”

　　

　　面对着一堆看上去就很好吃的茶点哈利却没有什么食欲，虽然他很饿，但两位长辈还没有开始吃，他不敢先动手，也不好意思说是因为他不会用筷子。

　　格里……应该说是戈德里克给他夹了一个奶黄包：“抱歉哈利，不是故意要瞒你的。”

　　哈利摇摇头，他并不在意他们隐瞒了真实身份这件事，他只是没这么快反应过来，这实在是太难以置信了。这可是格兰芬多的创始人！格兰芬多的创始人为什么会从斯莱特林的密室出现？另外两位女士也是创始人吗？

　　“那……赫尔和罗文？”

　　戈德里克点点头：“赫尔加和罗伊娜。”

　　“那他是……？”他又指指林萨。

　　戈德里克继续点头：“萨拉查斯莱特林。”

　　“打断一下，”哈利还没来得及惊恐，一直没说话的林萨开口了，“我想你们认错人了。”

　　“我不会认错的。”对于他的否认，戈德里克不意外地笑了笑，拉过他的左手轻轻地捏了捏，又拿出一条手链系到他的手腕上。哈利敏锐地发现这条手链和戈德里克手上的那条是一样的，只不过戈德里克手上的那条是绿色的宝石，而萨拉查手上的是红色的。“即使名字和样貌都变了，我也不会认错。”

　　根本就是靠着那一圈奇怪的字符认出来的吧。林萨看着手腕上的手链和那两个小小的字母，下意识地在心里反驳道，又因为自己内心这莫名的熟稔而吓了一跳。“可我不叫那个名字。”他顿了一下，不知道出于什么心理般地加了一句：“也和他不一样。”

　　“人都是会变的。我才刚刚找到你，我还有时间重新了解你。”

　　林萨点点头，很自然地接受了他的说法。“我们很要好吧？”都带着成对的手链。他也看到了戈德里克手上那条链子，有些爱不释手地摸了摸自己这条，连接着细碎的红宝石的链子，仔细看似乎还刻满了精细的花纹。

　　“当然很要好。”戈德里克转头揉了揉哈利的头发，意有所指。他可是还记得历史书上总喜欢写他和萨拉查理念冲突经常吵架，所以关系非常不好。理念冲突怎么了？人各有异，有所不同才能互相吸引！经常吵架怎么了？男人的关系都是越打越亲密！不过，他们的关系又和朋友是不一样的——

　　“我爱你。”

　　林萨和哈利都被这突然的告白给呛住了。戈德里克看着他瞪大了眼睛红着脸的表情，忍不住大笑出声，伸手摸了摸他的脸。他已经太久没见过他这个模样了，看似游刃有余，冷静自恃，但要是有人带着不管不顾的感情冲向他，他就会像这样，露出少见的手足无措的表情。

　　“可我……已经有妻子和孩子了……”林萨确实不知所措极了，在见到这个人的那一刻，多日来笼罩他的梦魇和幻觉仿佛突然全部消散，像是被吹散迷雾般地让他眼前一片清明。他分明不记得这人，对他说的事情毫无印象，但他接受起来这么自然，在相遇的瞬间，他似乎就不再是观众，而是舞台上的一员。这让他面对他这般直接而热烈的感情却不能有所回复时，心里竟感到愧疚和不安。

　　“？！”哈利差点又被呛到，这剧情走向他实在是跟不上，想起他偷瞄过姨妈一边抹眼泪一边目不转睛看的电视，只觉得故事不如现实。他下意识转头看向戈德里克，却发现他似乎是一点都不在意的表情。

　　戈德里克依然笑着，趁着萨拉查还处在十分好说话的时期捏他的脸：“我们本来就是好友，只不过我喜欢你而已，所以你并不需要太过在意。我只是……错过一次，所以无论会得到什么答案，都想要告诉你我的心情。”像是想到了什么，他的声音变得低沉，“只要你别剥夺我呆在你身边的权利，别再……丢下我……”

　　别再独自一人承担一切，留下我、我们孤独地享受你带来的盛世。

　　书上说萨拉查斯莱特林离校出走，看来是真的？哈利低头，几乎把脸埋在碗里，左瞟一眼，右瞟一眼，感觉他已经对历史书产生极大的怀疑的内心又动摇了。

　　仿佛被他的情绪所影响，林萨的心也跟着下沉，他低着头拨弄着手链，有些犹豫地说：“我虽然没有作为萨拉查斯莱特林的记忆，但是……我感觉，你一定是他非常重要的人……也许是最重要的？”

　　三个人都低着头，所以看不到戈德里克突然瞪大了眼睛，低声的话语像是突然被扎破的气球，激得他的心跳急促起来，他咬紧了牙，眼眶发酸。千年前那个萨拉查，那个习惯了把所有事情都埋在心里的人，从来没有这么直白地把心里话说出来过。他赶紧深呼吸了几下，努力平复自己的心情，但还是忍不住紧紧握住林萨的手，笑声有些颤抖，他说：“我知道啊，我当然知道。”他为他做了那么多，他怎么会怀疑他的真心呢？他也舍不得去怀疑他。

　　感觉到气氛重新变得轻快起来，哈利松了口气，开心地吃起桌上的茶点，心里想着要怎么保存一些带回去给朋友们，他觉得他们应该都会喜欢。

　　

　　哈利心满意足地拍拍肚子，喝着酸梅汤，他面前是一大堆打包好的茶点，他准备把这些带回去。这时正在和林萨说话的戈德里克顿了一下，他们简直像是要一口气把一千年里没说的话一口气说完，哈利想。戈德里克拿出一面镜子，另外两人有些好奇地凑过去，看到镜子上出现了赫尔加和罗伊娜的脸。

　　“下午好，赫尔加，罗伊娜。”

　　“我们这边可是上午。”看到他当着哈利和另一个陌生人的面说她们的真名，加上戈德里克那张阳光灿烂的脸，和旁边那双即使隔了一千多年也难以忘怀的绿眼睛，两位女士一下就明白什么情况了。“萨拉查？”

　　“他没有千年前的记忆了。”

　　对于两位露出遗憾和难过表情的女士林萨小声地说了一句“抱歉”。

　　能够找到转世的萨拉查，能够重新成为朋友已经是极大的幸运了，记忆又算的了什么呢。两位女士摇摇头，对他露出一个有些欣喜的笑容，然后才转头对戈德里克说：“我们也有事情要告诉你。”然后镜子里的画面晃了一下，格兰芬多的那对韦斯莱双胞胎出现在镜子里。

　　“伟大的格兰芬多阁下。”

　　“尊敬的斯莱特林阁下。”

　　“还有可爱的小哈利。”

　　“下——午——好——”

　　两位女士又出现在镜子里：“就是这样，他们知道我们的身份了。”

　　“怎么知道的？”戈德里克挑眉，十分感兴趣，他可不觉得以赫尔加和罗伊娜的警觉性会让人发现自己的真实身份。

　　“他们有个很有意思的东西，等你们回来了给你们看。……你们会回来吧？别忘了哈利明天还要上课！”

　　“当然会。”回答的却是林萨，哈利觉得有什么东西好像在他身上烧起来了。他表情严肃，表示会立刻去买到达苏格兰的票，被戈德里克阻止了。最后在戈德里克对魔法的神奇性的保证下，林萨勉强同意让哈利在这里吃完晚饭再走。

　　哦……不知道为什么，哈利似乎看到了自己的作业在未来某一天成倍增加的可能性。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　萨：我前世的朋（lao）友（gong）追过来要我和他再续前缘，这话听着就不靠谱我是不信的。你不能叫我相信我就相信。但是这个人，帅的跟自带特效似的，那脸！那肌肉！我就信了。
> 
> 　　↑ 多年前写的沙雕小剧场。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　贵族≠纯血家族＝有钱人，纯血家族＝大部分有钱。
> 
> 　　萨拉查我会尽量贴合原著，杀麻瓜，不让麻种入学什么的。但是有一点我坚持，斯莱特林学院不会有不让麻种进这个院的院规。

　　哈利和戈德里克回到霍格沃茨的时候，在校门口受到了罗恩和赫敏的迎接。

　　“嘿！”他们各自给了哈利一个大大的拥抱，“看来你玩的挺开心的。”

　　“不……其实我根本就没去哪儿玩，我们一直在吃。中国有好多好吃的！我吃了一天！”哈利想起各种小吃还是会忍不住咽口水，虽然他现在一点儿也不饿。“我给你们带了很多，你们一定会喜欢的！”

　　“好了孩子们，”戈德里克拍拍哈利的头，推着兴奋的三人往学校里走，“我得先和哈利去向校长报告一下，免得他担心，你们要一起来吗？”

　　当然要，他们可是不会分离的格兰芬多黄金三角。一路上三人叽叽喳喳说个不停，分享着自己的假期，戈德里克跟在后面时不时插两句。

　　“哦，瞧瞧这是谁？”斯莱特林式的拖长语调和标志性的铂金发色，后面还有两个大个儿跟班，不是德拉科马尔福又是谁。“玩的挺开心的吧，波特？不怕布莱克来抓你吗？”

　　“走开马尔福！”罗恩一下子挡在哈利面前，要不是赫敏抓着他，他可能就要拔出魔杖了，他对着德拉科骂回去：“哈利要是出了什么事，第一个被怀疑的就是你们这些邪恶的斯莱特林！”

　　哈利腿一软，差点给罗恩跪了。

　　哈利这么一下把所有人都吓到了，德拉科手足无措地后退，一边没骨气地嚷嚷着“不关我的事，不是我干的！”，一边一步三回头地跑走了，罗恩和赫敏扶着哈利，他对担忧的两人摇摇头表示自己没事。他总不能告诉他们格兰芬多的创始人喜欢斯莱特林的创始人，而罗恩还当着他们格兰芬多本人的面骂斯莱特林，梅林啊，他现在都不敢抬头去看戈德里克的表情。戈德里克倒是一眼就看了出来他在想什么，心里默默吐槽我看起来像是会和孩子计较的人吗，一边拍拍他们转移话题：“好了，我们快去校长室吧。”

　　因为碰见了不想见的人，三人都变得有点兴致缺缺。刚才那孩子是马尔福家的……戈德里克想了想萨拉查千年前对马尔福的喜欢，还是决定管管闲事，更何况哈利告诉过他马尔福似乎在斯莱特林低年级生里是个领导一样的存在。于是他搭着罗恩和哈利的肩膀，压低了声音说：“小马尔福烦死了，是不是？”哈利还没反应过来罗恩就打开了话匣子，手舞足蹈地一条条列举起马尔福的缺点来。他平时可没这么口齿伶俐。哈利无奈地和赫敏对视了一眼，一起看着他滔滔不绝，他也不喜欢德拉科的说话方式，但是没有罗恩这么讨厌。在二年级看了卢修斯马尔福和亚瑟韦斯莱的相处模式了之后，哈利觉得罗恩和德拉科相看两厌应该是家族遗传。大概是看罗恩越说越激动，戈德里克只好赶紧打断他：“我有个方法，也许能让他不再来找你们的茬，想听听么？”

　　喜欢麻瓜的韦斯莱，讨厌麻瓜的马尔福，他们和曾经的我们多像啊，不是吗，萨拉查？

　　——

　　『我们应该减少麻种学生的数量。』

　　难道闲暇的愉快气氛因为突如其来的话而凝结。萨拉查说出这句话的时候，手里还拿着刚烤好的饼干，语气和表情都淡然得仿佛在问今天的晚餐。可是，但凡这里还有第五个人，除了他们之外的任何一个人，听到这句话，只会认为这是斯莱特林的创始人在排斥麻种学生。

　　这可是会屠杀一整个村子麻瓜的厌恶麻瓜的斯莱特林啊。

　　『萨拉查？怎么突然提起这个？』

　　『麻种学生和纯血家族的学生又打起来了，不是吗。麻种学生太多了。』萨拉查没有抬头，看着手里的饼干，好像它变成了什么稀世珍宝似的。『虽然我们四人的家族积蓄非常雄厚，但想要让学校维持长期开发必须要学费。而现在能够交学费的80%都来自纯血家族，贵族甚至都看不起那些贫穷的麻种而不让他们的孩子入学。』

　　『但我们建校的初心就是救助那些无家可归的孩子们。』赫尔加有些难过，麻瓜和他们巫师一样，都存在着内部的歧视，受苦的总是无辜无知的孩子们，『而且我们也在要求他们用劳动力或者将来有能力赚钱了再偿还的方式收他们的学费。』

　　『这方法并不长久……』

　　『也不需要太长久。』戈德里克打断了他，脸色有些阴沉，『最艰难的几届学生，在霍格沃茨得到帮助，毕业后就会使巫师界迈向进步。而巫师在有霍格沃茨及霍格莫德这个归处之后，也会慢慢淡出麻瓜们的视线，时间会使他们遗忘对魔法的仇恨。他们会过的越来越好，而我们也会越来越轻松。』

　　萨拉查抬眼看了他一眼又迅速低下，快得让一直盯着他的戈德里克都看不清他眼里藏着的情绪。『你们都没有想过如果霍格沃茨撑不到他们都不需要我们做慈善的时候，现在……』

　　『我们能撑过。』戈德里克眉头越皱越紧，语气像是强压着不去捂住他的嘴，『我们决不会同意让任何一个本该入学的孩子不能加入霍格沃茨。』

　　萨拉查听出了他压抑的情绪，却没有冲上来给自己一拳。友谊，真是我最后的挡箭牌，他在心里嘲讽道。抬头看了眼另外两位女士，她们的眼神表达了对戈德里克说的话的支持，还有对他的担心。萨拉查像是想安抚她们一般放缓了语气，说：『我也不是想一直禁止麻种入学，只是一两届学生，好让我们缓和现在学生们的关系，也对未来入学的孩子们好。他们不会知道他们被拒绝了，高年级的学生可以增加实践课，以上课的形式轮流对他们进行帮助。这样……』

　　罗伊娜摇头，他们依然坚持不同意拒绝一部分学生入学的提案。她拉住萨拉查的手，说：『这要是被其他学生知道了，会使他们对你有很大的误解。我们也在不断完善校规，用惩罚、用教导、用谈心，什么方式都可以，但是不能不让他们入学。』

　　『我不在乎那些。』反正作为杀人如麻的黑巫师的我，名声还能更臭吗。

　　『够了。』戈德里克像是忍无可忍般地，终止了这场小聚。他拉住萨拉查的胳膊，说：『你需要休息，萨拉查。我送你回房间。』

　　被拉着幻影移形到自己房间的萨拉查，以为戈德里克还会跟自己来一场惊天动地的争吵，就像每一次他们意见不合一样。但戈德里克只是把他摁在了床上，重复道：『你需要休息，萨拉查。这阵子我会找人替你的课。』说完就幻影移形离开了。

　　哈！萨拉查简直要笑出声了，这算什么？戈德里克格兰芬多校长？你是在关我禁闭吗？他看着戈德里克离开的方向，像是随时给已经不在这里的人一个恶咒，但他终是躺在了床上，连衣服都没有换。

　　他太累了。

　　——

　　“我很高兴能给哈利带来一个快乐的假期，校长先生。”

　　邓布利多看着眼前的金发男人，他的英语带着浓重的口音。三人组已经被赶去上课，现在校长室就只剩下他们两人。“来一块柠檬雪宝吗？先生。”现任校长笑眯眯地推荐自己最爱吃的零食，“我很高兴看到哈利平安归来。哦，请原谅我的多疑。”

　　“不，作为朋友，我很高兴您对哈利的关心。”戈德里克摇头，笑道，“但是关于哈利，我有个问题想问您。”

　　“小天狼星布莱克是您放进霍格沃茨的吗？”

　　

　　“哈利，赫敏……你们确定真的要这么做吗？”罗恩不情不愿地从给哈利买的礼物中分出一小部分，“真要像格里说的那样，给那个白鼬送礼物？这方法靠谱吗？”

　　哈利挠挠头，戈德里克说有办法治马尔福，但他也没想到所谓的办法就是对马尔福示好。他还以为可以揍马尔福一顿呢，毕竟这家伙有时候说话是真的很欠揍。他也在心里犹豫，然而，最先同意这个方案的，竟然是曾经被马尔福欺负过的赫敏。万事通小姐听到这个方案时也愣了愣，思考了一会儿却觉得，说不定真的有效，率先同意了。

　　反正他们也买了不少东西。她想。

　　但她仍对马尔福意见很大，给马尔福的那份礼物还不到给哈利的四分之一。“这个计划的主角是哈利。”她再一次跟两个男孩重复道，“他一个看不起麻瓜的来自欧洲的纯血巫师，哈利带的东西对他来说肯定很新奇。还有，无论他说了什么，都不能回骂他或者想要打他。”最后一句明显是在警告最容易跟马尔福打起来的韦斯莱同学。

　　“知道了知道了。”罗恩皱着鼻子，仍旧为要和臭白鼬打好关系而不高兴。但是如果能让这家伙少来找哈利的茬，再不愿意他要是会做的！他握拳，燃起斗志，势要打败某铂金斯莱特林。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　戈德里克最讨厌萨拉查在大家都开心的时候谈正事的臭毛病。
> 
> 　　戈德里克没有很严重的口音，别人这么觉得是因为他们还在学习现代英语，还不太熟练。（这个算是私设吧，毕竟没有真的听过古英语）


	6. Chapter 6

　　哈利抱着课本和罗恩一起赶去上课，他们的身边经过一群刚下课的拉文克劳的同学们，那位叫张秋的中国学生也在他们中。哈利突然想起来，如果林萨就是萨拉查斯莱特林，那他曾经也是霍格沃茨的学生吗？他看起来为什么对魔法一无所知？

　　著名的看不起麻瓜的黑巫师斯莱特林变成了麻瓜。

　　这件事想想似乎有点让人害怕，又带着一点荒谬的可笑感。但戈德里克看起来似乎完全不在乎萨拉查现在变成了什么，赫尔加和罗伊娜也是不在意的模样，不知道是因为无论变成什么样对他们来说这个人都是萨拉查斯莱特林，还是变成了麻瓜的萨拉查对他们来说也是如释重负。哈利对此保留了意见，毕竟他所看到的“萨拉查斯莱特林”和史书、和大家所说的、和自己想象都相差甚远。

　　而千年前的，被时间冲垮了的真相，又是怎么样的，除了四巨头这样的过来人，谁又能知道呢？

　　罗伊娜将她所说的“很有趣的东西”研究了一番后，便还给了韦斯莱双胞胎，兴致勃勃地去了图书馆。而双胞胎又把东西送给了他。

　　“本来想当做提前的圣诞礼物。”

　　“来安慰不能去霍格莫德的小哈利。”

　　“但是你去了中国。”

　　“但我们还是决定送给你。”

　　“为了感谢你带来的美味的点心。”

　　乔治和弗雷德还是老样子，用着两人胜似一人的说话腔调，递给了哈利一张旧羊皮纸。

　　这就是罗伊娜说的很有趣的东西？连拉文克劳的创始人都觉得有趣的东西？一张旧羊皮纸？哈利有点傻眼，将那张纸翻来覆去地看，又凑近了看，还是什么都没看出来，不由得怀疑创始人是不是被双胞胎带坏了跟着一起对他恶作剧。

　　“噢！这不信任的眼神！乔治，我想小哈利需要一个解释。”

　　“那是一个年轻、无忧无虑、天真的年纪，我们当时在读一年级……”

　　听完两人声情并茂的违反校规的经历，哈利和罗恩大笑起来。费奇，那个总是佝偻着身子却眼神像寻找猎物的鹰的人，调皮捣蛋的格兰芬多们最不乐意见到的人，不得不说双胞胎干的事实在让他们忍不住笑出声。就连赫敏都忍不住笑，虽然她即使被逗笑了还要坚持偷东西是不对的这一点。

　　“所以，”哈利笑着，学着俩人的说话腔调，“这张有幸被收在《没收和高危险物品》的羊皮纸，到底有什么特别的呢？”

　　乔治拔出了他的魔杖，像是决斗前的行李一样，竖在眼前，行了个礼，然后仰着头，点了点哈利手上的羊皮纸，宣告道：“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”这张纸的神奇之处立刻在三人面前展示了，他们都不笑了，瞪大了眼睛。他们惊讶的表情大大满足了双胞胎，他们告诉三人本来的目的是为了能让哈利偷偷溜去霍格莫德之后，就一起回房间休息去了，又或许是研究新的恶作剧去了。

　　“这……这应该交给教授！你会交给麦格教授的吧，哈利？”

　　“不，我不会。如果我交给教授，就等于告诉了她乔治和弗雷德偷了地图。”哈利答道，看着地图最上面的一行小字——魔法恶作剧制作者的辅助物供应商月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子诸位先生自豪地献上活点地图。这听起来像是外号。哈利想，他们是谁呢？赫敏似乎不太赞同他留下地图的决定，但又无法反驳他的理由，纠结地絮叨着。而哈利却发现了不对劲的地方：往常总是会和赫敏互呛几句的罗恩，这时候却一言不发。

　　“罗恩？伙计，你怎么了？”

　　“啊……啊？”罗恩看起来像是瞒着他什么，眼睛晃来晃去地不看他，他说，“我、呃我在想我的斑斑怎么样了，没有被赫敏那只丑猫吃掉吧。”

　　赫敏生气了，再次重申自己的猫不会乱吃别人家的宠物，而罗恩像是要躲避她一字一句像是想要让词句实体化砸他一样的怒火，推着哈利跑回了房间。哈利猜他可能有什么事，远远地跟赫敏喊了声晚安，然后被罗恩拉到了床边坐着，把地图收进泡子里，等着他纠结完。

　　“我有事情告诉你，哈利。”罗恩咬了咬自己的嘴唇，很犹豫的模样，“你一定要先做好心理准备，这、这不是个好消息。”

　　“没事的，兄弟。”哈利安慰道，“除非你告诉我布莱克现在就在我床底，准备等我睡熟了跳起来给我个阿瓦达索命。”

　　他本意是想开个玩笑，罗恩却猛地抬头瞪他，像是被他吓到了一般，反倒把哈利吓了一跳，他坐直身子，表情严肃起来。

　　小天狼星布莱克和詹姆波特形影不离。

　　小天狼星布莱克是哈利波特的教父。

　　小天狼星布莱克出卖了詹姆波特。

　　哈利不知道哪条信息更让他震惊，或是接受不能。他像是连呼吸都不会了，中了石化咒一般僵在原地。罗恩吓坏了，抱住他拍着他的背，企图让他好一些。本来，哈利没有监护人签字是不能去霍格莫德的，自然也听不到教授们和福吉在酒吧里关于“劫道组”的闲聊。

　　可是罗恩和赫敏听见了。

　　必须得说，罗恩的心思确实远不如赫敏细腻和周全，赫敏赞同福吉说的，不该告诉哈利，至少应该想办法让哈利做好心理准备。但罗恩被教授们说的事情吓坏了，看着哈利从中国回来时快乐的模样，又不知道该不该说。他并不是个管不住嘴的人，但他坚持觉得这件事应该告诉哈利，毕竟小天狼星，那个疯狂的叛徒，越狱了，甚至前几天出现在了霍格沃茨，还恶毒地撕坏了胖夫人的画像，这太可怕了。

　　“谢谢你，罗恩。”哈利的声音冷静得甚至有点可怕，罗恩握住他的肩膀，告诉他想哭就哭出来，他不知所措极了，又有点后悔，他确实该跟赫敏先商量的。但哈利摇摇头，对他扯了扯嘴角，用力地抱了他一下：“我……我不知道怎么说，但我累了，我想先睡一觉……或许睡一觉起来我会好一些……或许……”罗恩点点头，一步三回头地坐回自己床上，见哈利躺下了，才挥挥魔杖，关上灯。

　　等等罗恩传来鼾声，哈利才坐起身子，从床头柜中拿出了他父母留给他的相册。他觉得自己是应该哭的，但他吸了吸鼻子，却没有感觉眼睛湿润，罗恩把教授们和福吉的对话原原本本地说给了他听，他不能接受，自己的父母竟然因为这种虚伪的人——因为这种虚伪的人！他想起摄魂怪靠近时，他耳边想起的尖叫声，他妈妈的尖叫。

　　他本来就睡不着，现在更是待不下去了。他坐起来，拿着他的隐形衣和新得到的活点地图。按罗伊娜的意思，双胞胎能发现两位女士，肯定是因为这张地图能够显示她们的名字和地点。他翻看着，看到罗伊娜和赫尔加的名字，在图书馆，戈德里克在打人柳。他无暇去管戈德里克为什么要跑到打人柳去，他现在太需要帮助了，他的心里一个声音，像赫敏一样理智，叫他要冷静，不能想着复仇这种事情，但另一个声音却在尖叫，大骂这布莱克这个该死的叛徒。

　　他很快就找到了罗伊娜和赫尔加，她们面前摆了好高几摞书，正在不停地写着什么，桌上还有热茶和点心。哈利脱下隐形衣，她们看到她，有些意外，随后露出了担心的表情：“哈利，你脸色真差，快坐过来，要来点红茶吗？”他看着她们，闻着香甜的气味，桌椅甚至还为了驱除夜晚的寒意而施了保暖咒。他后知后觉地感到鼻子一酸，张嘴却说不出话来，眼前模糊一片。

　　“我……我不……我……”

　　“噢，哈利，哈利，快来。”赫尔加把他拢到怀里，轻摸着他的头发。

　　“哈利，这里被施了隔离咒和隔音咒，就算你大喊大叫也不用担心会打扰到别人。”

　　这几位创始人对于哈利是不一样的，他没法跟赫敏和罗恩说自己的心情，因为他们不理解，也不了解当摄魂怪靠近时他经历了什么。他同样也没有办法跟邓布利多说，他知道邓布利多教授因为摄魂怪的事情非常忙碌。几位创始人，他们是他的长辈，但又是他的朋友，他们更像是……

　　或者，他们更像是父母的角色，哈利幻想中想要拥有的人。

　　他抓住赫尔加的衣服，嚎啕大哭起来。两位女士都没有问什么问题，只是抱紧他，无声地告诉他她们在这里，他可以依赖她们，这让哈利哭着哭着就忍不住把自己的心里话都吐了出来。赫尔加和罗伊娜也大概了解了事情的经过，不由得心疼哈利，在千年后这看上去和平的年代，也会让这么小的一个孩子经历这么残忍的事情。

　　“老天，哈利没事吧？”哈利在哭出来之后似乎好多了，断断续续地把事情又讲了一遍，这时戈德里克的声音突然响起，打断了他，“是谁欺负你了？告诉我我来偷偷给他个教训。”

　　罗伊娜瞪了他一眼，又意外地发出一声疑问的鼻音。哈利知道他是想逗乐自己，刚想回头说点什么，却在看到戈德里克手上拎着的大黑狗时跳了起来。

　　是小天狼星布莱克。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　我个人觉得，同龄人和小天狼星是好友，校长教授是老师，哈利其实还是需要又能教导他又像是朋友的长辈，非常童话风的家长形象。而且看阿磁卡班的时候，总觉得哈利真的太压抑了，幸好小天狼星不是叛徒，不然我觉得他压抑在心里迟早会在将来某一天崩溃，我想让他发泄一下，让他好好的能够在长辈怀里大哭一场，像每个受了委屈的小孩子一样。
> 
> 　　跳过了一些剧情，一些剧情也进行了一些时间变动。因为四巨头各自有要做的事，他们也不应该抢原著角色的戏份，对吧？（胡言乱语）
> 
> 　　hp系列是很久以前看的了，很抱歉地说有一些细节确实记不清了，可能和原著中有出入。←如果有，请务必要告诉我，不然我将来抽空重温原著会想要杀了自己的。
> 
> 　　这章写罗伊娜时手癌打成了罗薇娜，我竟然还没觉得有什么不对，是狒狒中毒太深了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　哈利拔出魔杖，心里刚刚平复了一些的仇恨又涌上来，让他连手都颤抖着。

　　“小天狼星布莱克！！”他怒吼道，“你这个！你这个该死的……该死的叛徒！！”

　　“你怎么能……我爸爸这么信任你……”泪水不受控制地又流下来，“我要杀了你！！！”

　　在场的其他三人却没有人阻止他，戈德里克只是拎着被魔咒禁锢着的大黑狗，静静地让哈利发泄。哈利几乎抓不稳魔杖，他不明白为什么三位长辈不阻止他，他恨这个叛徒，他恨他，可是他知道杀人是犯法的，是不对的，如果赫敏或者邓布利多校长在，肯定会叫他不要这么做，可是三位创始人却没有。

　　他不明白，他不知道该怎么办才好。他忘不了残留在记忆中夺取了他妈妈生命的绿光，那冰冷的光芒几乎要把他冻成冰块，他发着抖，那句可怕的咒语，他想要说出来，为自己的父母报仇，可是那短短两个词，梗在他喉咙，让他几近崩溃。不知道僵持了多久，哈利猛地扔开魔杖，趴在桌子边干呕起来。

　　凝结的空气仿佛又流动起来，沉默的几人在心里舒了口气。赫尔加把他摁在椅子上，塞了一杯红茶在他手里，让他抖个不停的身子重新暖起来。戈德里克把大黑狗放下，拍了拍，黑狗变成了一个胡子拉碴的男人。是他，是小天狼星布莱克，爸爸妈妈婚礼上那个帅气的伴郎。哈利闭上眼睛不愿再看他，戈德里克开口道：“所以，你对这个被你伤害了的孩子，有什么想说的吗？”

　　“哈利……哈利……”小天狼星依然被魔咒禁锢着，不能动弹，但仍然不能阻止他浑身抖得想筛糠一般，他紧紧盯着哈利，眼神热切。“哈利……你跟你父亲长得真像……太像了……”

　　“你没资格提我爸爸！你背叛了他！”

　　“我没有！”小天狼星一下激动起来，几乎想要冲破戈德里克的禁制，“我没有背叛詹姆！我绝不会背叛詹姆！是那只该死的老鼠……那个小矮子……”他的眼睛里散出更甚于哈利的仇恨的怒火，“是他出卖了詹姆和莉莉！”

　　突如其来的事情反转让哈利反应不过来，什么老鼠？小矮子是谁？他想起罗恩说教授们在酒吧提起的一个人，叫小矮星彼得，小天狼星说的是他吗？

　　“……他竟然就在哈利身边！”小天狼星越发地激动，“我不允许！我绝不能让他伤害詹姆的儿子！”

　　眼看他的精神状况不对，戈德里克当机立断给了他一个昏迷咒。“看来这件事另有隐情。”他皱眉，转头对哈利说，“无论他说的能不能相信，小心一点总是没错。哈利，我会找地方把他关起来，试图让他精神状态恢复正常，问出点东西，你就自己小心他说的‘老鼠’，知道吗？”

　　哈利点点头，接过罗伊娜递过来的双面镜，她表示无论发生什么事，都可以用它联系他们，如果双面镜被触发了却没看到他，他们会立刻幻影移形到他身边。

　　

　　“晚上好，莱姆斯。”

　　“晚上好，校长先生。”卢平从破旧的床上站起来，请邓布利多坐下。

　　“我只是来和你聊聊天。”邓布利多拍拍身边的位置让卢平一起坐下，接过了对方递来的巧克力，眨眨眼，“哦，谢谢。我最近被庞弗雷夫人盯着，都不敢多吃甜食了。”

　　卢平也笑起来，又看向这间已经落满灰尘的屋子。“我真想念上学时的日子，虽然我们当年都干过很多傻事，但那时真快乐啊。”他说，“我其实犹豫过是否要回到霍格沃茨，毕竟我……也是多亏了斯内普的药剂，我很感谢他。”

　　他忍不住叹了口气：“我真的从没想过，当年的几人，现在能在霍格沃茨聚首的，就只剩下我和斯内普了。”

　　“谁年轻的时候，没有干过一些傻事呢？”邓布利多的声音像是在回忆什么，有些梦幻，很快这种感觉就像是错觉一样消失了，“我听说西弗勒斯代课的时候给学生们讲了狼人。”

　　“是的。”卢平有些无奈地笑了，“他可要求太高了，两张羊皮纸的作业。”

　　“但是，学生们确实很需要了解狼人。”

　　“西弗勒斯是个严格的老师，我们都知道。”邓布利多咬了一口巧克力，眨眨眼，“但是我想，有莱姆斯的帮助，两张羊皮纸或许不是不能完成的任务？”

　　想起学生们欲哭无泪的样子，两人相视大笑。

　　笑声渐弱，被隔离在屋外的摄魂怪的叫声就越发清晰起来，就像卢平心里挥之不去的阴影。

　　“莱姆斯。”邓布利多看着他，“你相信小天狼星是叛徒吗？”

　　卢平几乎是下意识地摇头，但不相信又能怎样呢，证据确凿，小天狼星又不曾辩解过，他除了让自己相信还有什么办法？

　　“还记得我说过的吗？眼见不一定为实。”见卢平意外和疑惑的表情，又说道，“但你有没有想过，如果小天狼星不是叛徒，那谁是叛徒。”

　　卢平有些茫然地摇头：“我不是叛徒，彼得死了，詹姆和莉莉是受害者，除了小天狼星……”他痛苦地闭了闭眼，几乎要说不下去。“除了他还有谁……”

　　“有的时候，人的直觉是很准的。”邓布利多对他说，一如曾经和他们打成一片的教授，“虽然我们曾经会信错人，感觉也偶尔会出错，但是当你不知道该怎么办的时候，不如去试着相信一下自己的直觉？”

　　卢平愣愣地看向他，他的胡子上沾了点巧克力，半月型的眼镜后面，深邃的双眼闪着光，像是在告诉他什么。

　　

　　虽然小天狼星被找到控制起来了，哈利心中却依然没有轻松起来，他对关切看着他的赫敏和罗恩扯了扯嘴角，不能告诉他们昨晚的事，他也不想让他们太过担心。这时麦格教授走过来：“波特先生，校长让你去一趟他的办公室。”

　　宾斯教授所教的魔法史并不是只有霍格沃茨的历史，他曾说过还有世上其他的魔法学校。而各国又都有自己的魔法相关部门，像英国的魔法部一样。也就是说，在遥远的东方发生了魔法暴动这种事，怎么也轮不到霍格沃茨来管。

　　但这次有点情况特殊，哈利刚从中国回来，那里就发生了魔法暴动。

　　在上海。

　　

　　哈利没想到他第一次用双面镜的机会来得这么快，他躲进一个小角落，托活点地图的福，他现在知道了不少学校里不为人知的小角落。罗伊娜的身影很快出现在镜子里，这时天甚至还没黑，哈利担心随时会有人来，压低了声音长话短说，告诉罗伊娜上海出现了大型的魔力暴动，他刚从校长室出来，校长问了他去中国时遇到了什么人碰见了什么事，他不愿意撒谎，也不能说真相，只好隐瞒了一部分，说去见了格里的朋友，但那位朋友明明是个麻瓜。他这么告诉校长，心里却也怀疑魔力暴动是林萨造成的。

　　“确实是萨拉查。”罗伊娜点头，证实了他的猜想，“你别着急，戈德里克已经去处理了。赫尔加在照顾布莱克，我还在研究你们现代的课程，我们会加快速度，以便更好的帮助你，你先好好照顾好自己，别让我们担心，也别让你的教授们、朋友们担心，好吗？”

　　哈利点点头，紧张的心情立刻被安抚了，他从来到霍格沃茨就少有平静的学期，甚至是一个学期遭遇的不寻常事比一个学期多，要不是有这么多朋友在他的身边，还有教授们引导着他，他觉得自己真的很快就会崩溃。他深呼吸，平复了自己急促的心跳，说：“谢谢你，罗文。我现在就去上课。”他现在还不太能自在地直呼创始人的名字，又为了隐藏身份，几位创始人都让他按照习惯称呼他们的假名。

　　他在上课铃响之前赶到了教室，和赫敏和罗恩汇合，“下课再告诉你们。”他小声说。

　　好消息是上完今天的课，就到了圣诞节放假。虽然哈利因为几位创始人的帮助，现在对于布莱克的仇恨已经平复了很多，冷静了很多，可是赫敏和罗恩不知道，据罗恩抱怨，赫敏知道他把酒吧里的谈话告诉他之后，狠狠地骂了他一顿。罗恩苦着脸的样子逗笑了哈利，安慰地递过去了一大杯南瓜汁。赫敏对他担心极了，他越是平静的样子，赫敏就越担心，甚至连电影里心如死灰只剩复仇之心这种想法都冒出来了，让哈利又好笑又无奈。他又没办法坦白在旅馆里遇见的几个好友就是千年前的创始人，只好作出一些仍然不算冷静的模样。

　　正好他也有想要问几位教授的事。

　　关于小天狼星布莱克，这么多事情，他们全都知道，就哈利，明明他也是当事人，却什么都不知道。关于这一点，他还是很生气的。

　　“我要去问问海格，他们为什么什么都不告诉我。”

　　“哈利！他们肯定是因为担心你承受不住！”赫敏叫住他。

　　“我连伏……神秘人都不怕！”哈利坚持要来问问海格，却没想到还没敲门，就听到了海格的抽泣。几人对视一眼，赶紧用力拍了拍门。

　　“你们听见了！是不是？”海格呜咽着，“他们要处死巴克比克！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　卢平和校长对话是在打人柳里面的小房间，要不是戈德里克来把小天狼星带走了，犬狼就会在这里见面。校长太难写了呜呜……


End file.
